The Jordas Verdict
The Jordas Verdict is the second Trial mission available in WARFRAME, added in This Trial is significantly more difficult and complex than the rest of the available mission types, featuring unique mechanics, special mission modifiers and obstacles not found in any other missions. Its blueprint is available for purchase in the Market for . This Mission can be completed with a minimum of four Tenno for an additional challenge. The trial is leveled 86-88, located on Pluto and is separated into three stages, featuring Archwing and Assassination missions respectively, each with their own respective challenges and puzzles that need completion. The records of the best completion time of this Trial can be seen here. Access Players can access The Jordas Verdict by crafting keys from their respective blueprints. The associated keys are one-time use and are consumed if players succeed, fail or abort the mission. The blueprints are reusable. Mission Overview Stage 1: Infiltration Stage 1.1: Archwing Infiltration The first stage transports the players into the archwing tileset of the Infested Ship. The objective is to fight against the horde of Infested and figure out a way to infiltrate the super-massive, macroscopic derelict, interconnected by Infested tissues. From mission start head forward to find the spore spawner. Shoot the circular yellow pads to briefly turn them green. When all in a set turn green they will activate and release an Infested Spore. The spore can be freely moved by player collision and or melee attacks, of which either method won't damage it. Using Archwing weapons and abilities will damage the spore as well as enemy fire. It it therefore highly recommended to assign a team member to control the spore and allow the rest of the squad to neutralise the enemy. Protect the spore and escort it to the objective to remove the blockage. After clearing two blockages you will reach the tunnel section. The tunnel forms a large circular trench which you can fly back to the entrance upon reaching the end of the loop. Within the tunnels are several blast doors, each controlled by a number of buttons in the area leading up to them. The squad will have to spread out to keep the pads active simultaneously, and when successful, the pads will turn gray and the blast door will be opened. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, there will be one last blockage that needs to be destroyed. As the trench is too small for the Infested Spore to fit through, opening the final blast door will lead back to the entrance, creating a shortcut for the giant mass to pass through. Note that this part is timed, as such, taking too long in the tunnels will eventually gas the players out, resetting all the doors and the transporting the squad back to the tunnel entrance. This last section involves a long straight path with hazards for the spore such as mine launchers and especially energy walls. Energy walls can be flown though harmlessly and can be shot through, but it will instantly destroy the Infested Spore on contact. To deactivate the barriers, shoot the pairs of pads just inside each barriers simultaneously. Beware that the barrier will reactivate in three seconds, and as such, timed deactivation will be a crucial factor to this section. When the final blockage is cleared, the squad will reach the end of the first stage and they will be transferred to the next stage. Stage 1.2: Injector Farm From the initial transition point, the Lotus will warn the players of the corrosive gas filling the ship, remarking it as the Corpus' failed attempt to fight the Infestation back. When players are exposed to these gas, their armor integrity will constantly degrade at the rate of one percent every second. And when their armor are fully melted (zero percent), the spores will be able to infect the Warframe indicated with audible ghostly whispers and a partially spore-covered HUD; if left exposed to the spores long enough, the players will eventually take heavy damage. In order to prevent this, players are required to have Antiserum Injector in their inventory in order to store Antiserum Batteries, which can be used to fight the spores and the gas back. If the squad do not possess Antiserum Injectors, they will have to kill the enemies under the compromised condition to gather the materials needed (Antiserum Fragments in the form of green orb) to craft the injector. As progressing is also impossible without the gear, there will be an extraction point provided in the tile set for the squad to extract; this will refund the key and thus there will be no penalty in doing so. If this is the players' first time reaching this point, the Lotus will mail them an inbox message stating that the Antiserum Injector blueprint have been added to their clan dojo's Energy Lab. Initially, each players that possess the Injector can pick up to two antiserum batteries dropped by the enemies. When used individually (via gear wheel), will consume one battery to restore their armor integrity to 100%. However, when used on an antiserum vaporizer, it will create a safe zone in the form of a blue sphere, which protects the players from the spores and the gas. Additionally, the sphere can be expanded by feeding the antiserum vaporizer more batteries, up to three instances of batteries can be inserted at once. There will be a locked gate on the way, in order to progress past the door, players are required to activate a console enveloped with infested tissues, preventing console access. Acquire access by covering it with an antiserum field, which can be done by feeding a nearby antiserum vaporizer with antiserum batteries until it is large enough to eradicate the covering crust. Make sure all of the squad understands how this works, as this mechanic will be used extensively as a puzzle in the later stages. Stage 1.3: Frigate Database Decryption In the next section, there are three vaporizers in a triangle around a central console. Each must be brought to maximum power to envelope three computers. While all three are powered, the central console may be hacked. This will be difficult without several Antiserum Injectors. When you hack the console, Lotus begins unlocking the ship for you. The hacking percentage is displayed along with an efficiency rating from low to high. Each vaporizer kept at maximum power increases the efficiency, allowing the stage to be completed faster. After the Lotus hacks the infested ship, the next door will open to extraction and the end mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Stage 2: Reactor Sabotage Stage 2.1: Locked Door The next part includes more Blue Batteries, infested panels, and Vaporizers. Vaporizers create an anti-infestation shield that decongests the panels for hacking/use. Upon hacking panels on one side (left or right) a door will open (and lock if the panel isn't within an operating Vaporizer shield) and two switches are directly inside the door. Standing on both switches while the initial (left or right) panel is within a Vaporizer shield allows a third door to open and be hacked as well. Performing this on both the left and right sides brings you into a new room beyond this set of locked doors. The ventilation shaft on the RIGHT SIDE doors proceeds into the next room after both panels are hacked. Stage 2.2: Elevator This next room has an infested elevator which will move up only if Vaporizer shields are touching it from platforms scattered around and above the elevator in a circular pattern. Keeping the Vaporizer shields touching the elevator causes it to rise to the top, which overloads the reactor. Stage 3: Golem Assassination Redux This stage takes place in the same tile used in the Archwing portion of the Jordas Golem Assassinate mission, with a few key differences. The Golem itself, now named the J3 Jordas Golem, will be sitting on a charging station with his engines engaged. During this time you will not be able to damage the Golem at all until you damage it's first nerve. In order to begin that process you need to shoot the two buttons on the sides of head (one left, one right), and while its open throw a spore inside of the now open part to disengage its engines. Once the engines are disengaged allow 6 of your 8 members to go inside of Jordas through an entrance below Jordas itself while 2 remain outside and continue throwing spores into the head of Jordas to keep the engines from coming back on. Each spore lowers the engine percentage by about 35% Once through the entrance below Jordas you will find yourself having to go through a maze/trench run through the insides of the Golem. If your Archwing loses all shields, you fail to make it and are teleported back into space. Be quick, but prioritize avoiding collisions. Shield Restores will make this much easier. Once you reach the destination you will find yourself in an area where you operate your regular warframe and now you will begin the final puzzles of this trial. If the outside team fails and the engines recharge, or automatically each you succeed and time a nerve is destroyed, the Golem interior is purged. Run to the portal to leave the interior before the purge countdown expires. Unlike previous penalties for being too slow, this one is fatal and will cost you a revive. Stage 3.1: First Nerve Hacker needs to get down this hallway to get in position for the first panel to hack. At the same time the rest of your inside team should group together and go down this hallway and down towards the bottom vape to allow your hacker currently above to proceed with the hack. Once the first hack is done the hacker now needs to go through the door he just opened and go back through it from the opposite side to hack the second panel (The door covers both entrances so just look back at the door once you pass through it). During this time your team should still be below at the bottom vape and continue charging it. Once the second hack is complete your hacker now should go through the door he/she came in from and take a left towards this esophage. If the vape below is still fully charged you can interact ( ) with the esophage to ba taken to the next room. The team at the bottom vape can now come up and move to the next area. At the same time your Hacker that went through the esophage can now shoot the explosive barrel next to the glass (its to the left of where he/she emerges from the esophage) allowing the the rest of the team to move to the next area. Once in the next area make sure everyone has their Injector charges replenished as you will need it for the following two panels that needs to be hacked. First you need to charge the hidden vape that is in a corridor behind this esophage. This vape allows for the Panel on the left to be hacked and reveal a floor pad behind the door that will be used. Before your Hacker moves on to the next area he/she should go and get two more charges. Once he has two charges he should proceed back towards the esophage that he/she passed by earlier (the one that allowed the left side panel to get hacked). Which will lead him/her into the next room. Once inside your teammate in there will need to charge the vape while another that is outside to hack the right side panel revealing another floor pad behind the door nearby. Once both floor pads are simultaneously occupied the teammate that is still inside needs to go through the door that both floor pads just unlocked and in that room is where the first nerve is located. Warning: You will have only 15 second to leave the inside of Jordas as soon as you kill the nerve. You or your teammate that will be killing the nerve is most likely going to die due to the fact that the exit is really far from the nerve itself. Before you can take down the first nerve, the rest of the team should now go back towards the beginning area towards where you first entered and charge this vape. Only when that vape is charged and covering the nerve through the glass will it allow your teammate to damage it. Side note: Person damaging the nerve should really give a heads up before doing it. Once everyone is back outside Jordas will now move around and you can now attack it's backside up to 33% damage taking it down to 2/3rds of its HP. Once you have dealt all that damage to it, Jordas will find himself another charging platform and re-engage it's engines and you will have to repeat the process of throwing another spore into it's open head. Again, after 6 of your 8 members enter Jordas you will find yourself in another trench run but this time its different with more obstacles (usually this one is the one that gets most people frustrated because of the incoming stones you have to dodge once you reach mid point, aren't you glad you brought shield restores?) Stage 3.2: Second Nerve Once back inside you will need to get back more injector charges if you didn't have any remaining from before. Once you have two charges go towards the orange container on the right hand side (from when you first enter, the further one not the one on the left) and inside of it there will be a vape, charge it. Once that vape is charged, use the esophage opposite of the hack panel (you dont need to use that hack panel yet) to teleport behind the glass. Once you emerge you will have to shoot the barrel inside to break the glass to allow a teammate to step on the pad in there. Once the glass is broken recharge or keep charging the vape inside the container, now you should begin the hack on the panel from before. Once the hack is done it will reveal the two floor pads. Once those two are simultaneously occupied this entry way will open up allowing you or a teammate to bullet jump and parkour into the next room but before they or you do that make sure whoever is going up there has two charges for a vape inside. Once inside charge the vape and hack the panel next to it and now the container below will start moving on its rails leading to the next area the entire inside team will need to go. Next to the panel there is a barrel, shoot it to break the glass and exit that area. Feed the vape that is in the container at its new location, Above it there will be a door with a panel, hack it to unlock the next area. Once the door is unlocked everyone should go to the new area together, once inside you will find immediately a vape next to a panel, further back there will be two floor pads. Between those two floor pads there is a small corridor with a panel and a door, hit X on the panel and open it to allow enemies to come through, supplying your team with fresh Injector charges. (any personnel remaining below at this point will force to spawns to remain on the floor below and hinder your progress so feel free to yell at them!) Once that door between the two pads are open and your entire team is up there, have everyone collect two Injector charges. When every team member has two charges first charge vape that is next to the panel, once that is done go ahead and hack that panel which will send the vape to its new and required location. While keeping that first vape charged (you can continue charging it from the catwalk that is near its new location) have your teammates step on the two floor pads, another vape that you will need to charge will emerge from the ground below. Once that new vape is charged, hit X near the vape to make the esophage above it eat the vape. While the first vape is still charged stand underneath the same esophage and hit X to allow it to teleport you to the room containing the second nerve. Inside that room there will be a vape you need to charge, if you went inside without any Injector charges you can just access the panel near the door behind you to unlock it and farm some more charges. Once the vape inside the room is charged, notify the rest of your team and shoot the nerve then proceed to your nearest exit (well your only exit) before you get instagibbed. Re-emerging into space you will find Jordas beginning to fly around again, and once again shoot its rear end to damage it until it's down to 1/3rd of its HP. At that point it will move to the final charging station and you will have to throw another spore into it's head followed by another trench run. Stage 3.3: Final Nerve At this point you're getting on to Jordas' last nerve (pun intended, its also probably getting to your teams last nerve but hang in there!). You start by charging the vape in that container that you moved earlier. Once that vape is fully charged you will find there will be two esophages you need to envelope in antiserum bubbles to proceed to the next area. One inside the container that is below the vape container and the other is at the bottom next to the bottom container. Use that outside esophage to get to the inside of that bottom container, once teleported there will be a barrel in front of you, shoot it to break the glass allowing the rest of your team to proceed to the next area down below. After the glass inside that container is broken have your entire team go down the shaft that is now accessible and follow the path down until you see an esophage, once there, below the esophage there will be a vape, charge it. Once charged there will be a panel back above near the door that is nearby, hack it to proceed to the area above. Once above there will be another door that is locked, besides the door there is an opening, inside that opening you can see an explosive barrel, shoot it and now your entire team have to back track all the way back outside towards the beginning (Alternatively send 1 person back to the entrance) and now there will be a hole in the container that is directly next to the portal that leads towards the outside. Inside that container there is a vape and next to it there will be a panel for the door that was locked while you shot the explosive barrel through the opening. Once that door is open you now have quick access to the bottom vape and esophage. Inside that container to the left, you will find two floor pads and from here there's two options to getting inside the room where the final nerve lies. A) The Legit Way : Have your inside team ignore the pads and instead charge two separate vapes, one is where you hacked a panel to get the container during the second nerve. The second vape is just back down from where you just came. Coordinate your team to charge those two esophages at the same time and at use esophage and take it towards the room where the final nerve is located. Once your team is ready shoot the last nerve of Jordas and proceed to exit through the gift shop.(Patched) B) The Shady, I'm not so sure if this is a glitch or not way : Have one of your teammates stand on the pad #1 while you stand on pad #2 and then you bullet jump through the lasers while your teammate stays perfectly still on the pad like a statue. Make sure no one else is standing on pad #2 or this won't work as it requires the door to close as you lift off the pad. If performed correctly you will be inside the room of the final nerve without having to do all that pesky coordination stuff and just simply charge the vape, shoot the nerve and proceed back out into space.(Patched) C) The Working way : Have 2 teammates stand on the 2 pads. 3rd teammate activates a vape on the esophage that cant be used. Now the teammate who is closest to the door or anyone else needs to shoot the esophage inside the room blocked by lasers.(This activates it) The prior unusable esophage can now be used. Use it. Enter the room and remove the lasers by activating a pannel. Now all teammates can access the room from the door. Hack a console, this will lift the cover over the vape. activate the now revealed vape. Kill the last nerve. Escape the area. Kill the Golem. Enjoy your new arcane :D. Good Luck Tenno Rewards The rewards for completion of the trial are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement *Jordas Sekhara badge - Upon first completion of Trial. Notes * Players will automatically fail the Trial if there are less than four Tenno present in the squad (whether by the players quitting or exhausted revives). * Players will not be eligible for another reward for 23 hours after completion. ** Players can receive another reward if the completion time is past 23 hours. (i.e. Starting 25 minutes before eligible again but taking longer than 25 minutes) ** Only affects Arcane Enhancement reward, raids can be run repeatedly for credits and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. Tips *'General' **Coordination and teamwork is key. Make use of the leader mechanic and appoint someone as one, preferably those with experience with said particular raid. **Unlike The Law of Retribution, it is crucial to kill enemies as fast as possible, and as such, using immobilizing crowd control abilities in this Trial (such as Prism or Sound Quake) may sometimes backfire in the later stages. Consider taking other forms of crowd control warframe that does not fully halt the enemies' movement. ***Nyx's Chaos, Loki's Irradiating Disarm, Oberon's abilities, Sequence and any other Radiation status effect can nullify the Ancient Healer's protection to defeat enemies faster. ***Nova, with her Molecular Prime's damage multiplier is great to have, but high Power Strength it may be counterproductive as it will slow the enemies to a crawl and impede collection of batteries. Alternatively, with decreased power strength from Overextended the Priming speeds up enemies to bring more batteries, with some added risk. **** Alternatively, having only -30% power strength allows the Nova to obtain neutral-speeded priming. (Rank 2 Overextended, or Rank 5 + Intensify) ***Nekros's Desecrate and Hydroid's Pilfering Swarm can increase the chance to obtain antiserums much needed. ***Enemy Radar greatly helps to find enemies for injector batteries that may get stuck in tunnels (mostly noticeable in "lift stage"). ***Banshee's Sonar with the Resonance augment can make killing Infested easy, while also marking them on the map. **Odonata's Repel can knock around Infested Spores; avoid using it when one is present. **Infested Impedance will slow down the process of obtaining batteries. Only use this aura if your team isn't confident that they can take on the Infested. [citation needed] *'Golem Assassination Redux' **Be quick, but prioritize avoiding collisions when trench running inside J3-Golem. For inexperienced players, taking a stronger and stabler archwings such as Elytron and Odonata may be the best course of choice as it forgives multiple mistakes. Using Itzal for this purpose is not recommended (unless you are an advanced flier) as its flight speed is particularly difficult to control and its durability is among the weakest, requiring a close to perfect run to pass the course. ***Wield melee weapons and block throughout the trench run to reduce collision damage and to grant protection towards knockdown effect. ***Shield Restores will make this much easier. **Trinity's Blessing protects people both inside and outside Golem, also making the way inside easier to pass through due to restored shields. Bugs *When destroying the second nerve, the Esophage may become bugged and refuse to move the Antiserum Generator. - can possibly be avoided by having host be inside for second nerve. *When feeding spores to the Jordas Golem, players may become trapped in an endless cycle of knockdowns if they gets too close to the Jordas' mouth when it attacks. Media de:Das Jordas-Urteil Category:Trial Category:Missions Category:Update 17 Category:Archwing Category:Updateme